clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
FatiguedEmotionalist
Blake is a 15 year old teenage male, his element is Iron Fe. The color Blake uses is a pale red and made with the code #CC6666, he uses the pestertag fatiguedEmotionalist. He is a member of Session Four and his pestertag is a fusion of his Anemia (One of its symptoms is fatigue) and his emotional imbalance due to previously mentioned disease (Emotionalists make decisions based on their emotions instead of what is right or wrong). You get his land from the fact that Iron is the main component in many Magnets and that a Tremor can be a lot like a pulse, this works of course since he is the Protector of Pulse. fatiguedEmotionalist A pale boy stands in his room, it seems he is taking a pill. The young boy also seems to look a bit frail and depressed, what is his name? >Palefuck Emoboy The boy looks at you with a hurt expression, try again. >Blake Dunek Your name is Blake Dunek, you are a young emotionally challenged ANEMIAC BOY, you share a TWO FLOORED house with your KIND MOTHER. Your Anemia causes you to look a bit PALE AND GHOST-LIKE, even scary to some people, this doesn't matter much, you don't go outside much anyway. Physical activity tires you out quickly because of your lack of iron. The previously stated problem has forced you to live an indoor and lonely lifestyle, your only companion off the internet is your MOTHER, your FATHER left years ago. A few years ago you discovered a chat client called PESTERCHUM here you have met a few people over the internet, both good and bad. When not on PESTERCHUM you entertain yourself the best you can. Your activities range from READING, to WATCHING NATURE, to PLAYING RPGS, you have a great interest in all of these things. Finally you have a somewhat vague interest in POETRY, you visit a website for it every once and awhile. Room Description Your room is a bit on the large side with a LARGE EMPTY CORNER that stands out like a sore thumb. The corner directly opposite of your door is occupied by a LARGE AND SOFT BED which faces left, at the feet of the bed is your COMPUTER while directly at its side is a NIGHTSTAND that holds your VARIOUS MEDICATION. On the corner opposite the foot of your bed is a LARGE MAHOGANY BOOKSHELF, this bookshelf holds light novels to books that CRUSH A CAT, you have read almost all of them atleast once and atleast half of them twice. A few feet to its right is your Closet. Finally there is a SOMEWHAT OLD TV that sits to the left of your Door, this has a pile of VIDEO GAMES infront of it and SEVERAL GAME STATIONS next to and under its stand. A window sits a few feet infront of your door, this provides the view of a beatiful tree and the brids that rest on it. Appearance Blake's hair is a light brown shade and fairly messy, it isn't a complete mess but isn't styled or trimmed into any particular "look". On the sides his hair hangs down just above the lobes of his ears while his bangs cover almost a third of his eyes, surprisingly the back of his hair is neat as can be. His partially covered eyes are somewhat wide and a medium brown shade. Under his eyes are dark shadows, these are a result of his iron deficiancy and the lack of sleep he recieves, the expression they reveal can be sad, mad, or happy, all of these in a few hours. His mouth is somewhat large in size and is either shut or open depending on his current feelings, when he speeks his voice sounds weak and frail, even when angered it is only a small growl. He is somewhat short and thin. The clothes he wears are mostly long-sleeved shirts-short sleeve combos and jeans, this is to avoid getting cut due to the fact that with anemia it could prove deadly to begin bleeding. Even though he doesn't go outside often he still tries to get "cool clothes" these are usually in dark shades and show symbols relating to his interests like books, internet terms, and bird-logos. Personality Due to the fact that he is constantly confound to his house Blake has developed a somewhat emotionally challenged life. His mood has the habit of switching on the dot and turning from docile to hurt or angered in an instant, this is due to the fact that he has no experience with people outside of pesterchum and takes almost everything literally and personally. Blake's actions are heavily controled by his current emotion, unless calmed down he can make very irrational decisions and act extremely cold or spiteful, if he does this to a friend he will usually apologize later. Friends are the people he treasures most due to how few he has off the internet. Happy - Naive and giddy; optimistic; types "hehe" in every sentence Rare Mad - Bold and spiteful; Swears somewhat often and overuses exclamation points. Common Sad - Rational and Somber; Ends many sentences with "...."Common Calm - ????? never truly happened outside of sleep Background Blake was born to a somewhat shakey couple, they had been married for a year and he was born soon after their anniversary which had ended in a large arguement. Soon after his birth it was discovered that Blake had a bad case of Anemia and that he should begin medication immediately. This caused the final arguement between his parents. After a heated debate about whether to "waste money on medicine" the two split up, his mother took him while his father simply left, needless to say Blake got the medicine. For several years he has been treated perfectly by his mother, she does alot of kind things for him and comforts him when he is upset. Blake has been house-bound for most of his life now, he takes internet classes for school and must entertain himself with whatever is in the house. After discovering pesterchum his life became less boring, and now the discovery of SBURB will change it forever. Modus Blood-Sample Modus - The card you want turns into a blood sampler, it pricks your finger than draws an amount of blood, the more you need the item the more blood it takes. Due to the nature of the modus Blake can only withdraw a few items a day. Strife Specibus BeltKind - When attacked by an Imp Blake grabbed the nearest thing to him, this caused him to equip BeltKind. Relationships Guardian Blake's guardian is his LOVING MOTHER, when he was born she pushed his father to but the medicine needed for his Anemia and through that ended up raising him alone. She wants nothing more than to make him happy and to make his life as easy to cope with as possible, to do this she buys him VIDEO GAMES, BOOKS, and COMFORTS HIM when he needs it. An obsession of hers is CHAMELEONS, she keeps a dozen or so of these lizards as pets and when one dies she has it stuffed and displayed in a kind of "Open Grave" Friends MN - Blake goes to the same poetry site as MN though he has never spoke to him, it turns out in Session 4 he is MN's client. VV - They met over an MMORPG, they have been friends since. NI - They met under unknown circumstances, they have made a pact to try and change themselves. FE needs to be happier and she needs to talk less. CO - They met over the GameFAQ forums, how they became friends is somewhat vague but it isn't a full blown friendship yet. Enemies CF - An annoying girl who seeked "help" from him, the chat ended with FE declaring his hate for her. He now tries to avoid any contact with her. RG - A troll who messed with FE to the point where the conversation ended with a blocking. Hopefully that means they will never speak again. Land Details Basic Makeup Monster List *Volt Imp *Ground Basilisk *Shock Ogre *Quake Giclops Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 4 Category:Protectors